Halloween?
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: Brittany, FondueFor2, Klaine, Chocolate, Mercedes, Tina and a certain video someone took without asking for permission!


**Disclaimer: **Only the insanity in here is mine. I do not own Glee.

**A/N: **16days left until Season 3, and it is seriously time it comes back and gives me some focus when I start writing things like this. **Personally I think I was just looking for any excuse to put Blaine into a certain costume, and have him make some kinky remark towards Kurt.** Also, it is September already so Halloween is not that far away.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Halloween?<strong>

"So you want Tina and I to come back on your talk show Fondue for 2?"

"Yeah, Mercedes, it was the most popular episode last season." Brittany said.

"One condition, no more cheese fondues."

"But, Lord Tubbington loves cheese." Brittany looked confused.

"That is another one. No sharing food with Lord Tubbington this time around. And, you know that fondue does not always have to be with cheese, right?

Anything that can be melted can be used as dip, and I personally favor chocolate. I mean, everything is better dipped in chocolate."

"Oh, okay then. Yes. Lord Tubbington can be in the room though, right? He always gives me notes after the show what I could have done better."

Mercedes, by now used to ignoring certain remarks Brittany made, especially about her cat - she had accepted she would never fully understand what was

going on there - she simply said "Yes, okay. I doubt he likes chocolate anyway."

"Lord Tubbington actually loves chocolate. Last Christmas he gave me his letter to Santa to proofread, and he asked for nothing but a year's supply of

Easter Bunnies," Brittany said with a smile, then added "Wednesday, 4:30pm at my place?"

"Great, I will let Tina know."

"See you then."

"When Tina and Mercedes arrived at the house, the sweet smell of chocolate made both girls smile.

"I guess Brittany kept her promise." Mercedes beamed at Tina.

"I wonder what it is she actually wants to talk to us about this time."

Tina replied.

"Me too. I just hope it does not inspire another revival of the school newspaper." Mercedes retorted.

"Don't worry, I think Miss Sylvester is too busy campaigning for her election to Congresswoman, or whatever it is she is attempting to scare enough people

into voting her to be. Have you seen her campaign slogan? I mean, who wants to hear that?" Tina said, when Brittany came down the stairs.

"Hi Brittany," Both girls said in unison. "Your Mum let us in Mercedes added.

"Great, lets go up to my room."

As soon as the door opened both visitors froze.

"Brittany, what the hell?"

"I have to take pictures and show Mike, he will never believe…" Tina said, rummaging for her phone in her bag instantly.

"What is it?" Brittany asked innocently.

Mercedes and Tina just stared at each other, as if to say 'Should I or would you like to decrypt this one?', when it suddenly hit Mercedes.

Meanwhile Brittany had walked back into her room and flopped down onto her sofa next to…"Brittany? Is that our math book covered in chocolate?"

"Ehm…yes." Brittany replied with innocent wide eyes.

"And over there that is Lord Tubbington's collar right? And his, oh my, is that one of his rubber toys covered in chocolate?"

"What is happening here?" Tina turned her gaze back to Mercedes.

"I told her last week that everything is better dipped in chocolate. Leave it to Brittany to…." but Mercedes had to cut herself of when she saw Brittany

holding a CD over the fondue pot. "BRITTANY! DON'T."

"But why, you said…"

"I know what I said, but I was generally thinking about food."

"Oh. I did not realize there are rules."

Mercedes took a deep breath.

Tina stood there laughing, clearly glad she had not missed this, still snapping pictures of various other objects in the room that had obviously been dipped in

hot melted chocolate as well.

Until…"Okay, come on guys, lets start the interview."

"Hello."Brittany said into the camera, after Mercedes and Tina had managed to make it over to the sofa, surprisingly, without getting chocolate from various

objects all over themselves.

"I am Brittany S. Pierce, welcome back for season 2 of my internet talk show Fondue for two."

Turning the camera on Mercedes and Tina she said "Today we are here to talk about some video footage of two of our Glee Club divas send in by a source

that would like to remain anonymous. Hey, Jacob." Brittany added, waving into the camera with an innocent smile.

Mercedes and Tina burst out laughing, but stopped dead as Brittany started playing the video for them.

"Hell to the no! Brittany, you cannot use that."

"Yeah, Britt, this is just not cool. I mean it looks private. How did Jacob even get that?" Tina added clearly agreeing with Mercedes's statement.

"But they look so cute in their costumes. Don't you think." Brittany replied.

It took some persuasion, and the promise to come back to talk about something else in a couple of days, from both girls, but an hour later, Mercedes and

Tina stepped out of the house and waved their goodbyes to Brittany.

Two more hours passed before they had managed to track down and threaten Jacob Israel into handing over all existing files and otherwise stored copies of

the footage.

"How are we going to do this?" Tina asked, as they climbed back into Mercedes's car.

"I am sure as hell not going to wait until tomorrow to confront them. Besides, this conversation is probably one we better not have at school. That might

just supply Jacob with new footage, sneaky as he is."

A twenty minute drive later the two girls got back out of the car, and rang the bell of the Hummel residence.

Burt answered and as he saw who it was he smiled and pointed them to the stairs "Hi girls, Kurt is in his room, Blaine is with him, so you better knock."

"Thanks Mr. Hummel." Tina said politely, while Mercedes was already halfway up the stairs. Mumbling something like "Good, Anderson is here already." Burt

could not quite make it out.

"Hummel, Anderson. What the hell were you thinking!" Mercedes shouted throwing open the door, without knocking.

"Gee, 'Cedes, we could have been doing anything in here." Kurt replied slightly annoyed pulling out of the deep kiss with Blaine that he had just a second

ago planned to turn into a full on make-out.

"Hey. Mercedes, Tina." Blaine said, having spotted the other girl appearing in the doorway.

"You are lucky I was there to stop her."

"'Cedes. I love you, we love you, but could you please start making sense some time soon?"

"Kurt, I mean, I don't judge you two, you can do whatever you want in the privacy of your own home, but for the love of all that is good, please draw the

curtains next time."

Blaine suddenly looked pale, but Kurt just went on "My room is on the second floor, as you know having just taken the stairs. How would anyone even…."

"Kurt, the tree." Blaine interrupted Kurt's talk.

"The what?"

"The tree outside your window, Kurt. We both know there are people crazy enough in this school to make use of anything they can find." Mercedes added,

"Even I have noticed that tree, and I did not go looking for it."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. And now…" Mercedes grabbed both boys by the wrists and dragged them over to Kurt's computer. "…you two will explain to me what this is

exactly."

As she began playing the video _Summer Nights _from Grease could be heard faintly coming from the speakers, and Blaine and Kurt could be seen dancing

around in costumes. The scene had clearly been filmed through the large window of the room the four friends were standing in right now.

"I still say that leatherjacket would look hot with the skirt, Blaine." Kurt said with a smile.

"Really? Well, I will leave the final decisions to you Babe, we both know you are the expert when it comes to fashion."

"How can you stay that calm about this?" Mercedes sounded almost outraged now. "If Tina and I hadn't tracked down Jacob Israel as soon as Britt showed

us the video, and threatened to get the Glee guys to beat him up on a regular basis, the original would still be out there."

"We were just trying out some Halloween costumes Mercedes." Blaine said calmly.

"So you are actually planning on wearing this to school?"

"Are you insane 'Cedes," Kurt replied.

"The Warblers are throwing a party, and this one is asking everyone to come dressed as characters from a musical of their choice," Blaine explained.

"I have that amazing leather jacket in my closet, that I never get to wear 'Cedes, and well, I am sure you remember that when we joined the Cheerios Miss

Sylvester for some reason insisted on both of us taking ALL the available costume options home with us." Kurt said shaking his head. "Who knew that two

years later I would have a boyfriend who could actually pull of that skirt."

Blaine winked at Kurt and said "It is a shame you don't fit the skirt anymore after your last growth spurt, I really loved…"

"Wow, guys too much information." Mercedes said, but Tina had other ideas "Do you think the skirt could fit Mike?"

"Sorry Tina, I don't think so."

"TINA! KURT! You are not seriously discussing this."

"Oh 'Cedes. Calm down a little. Will you?" Kurt said with a soft smile, and pulling his best friend in a hug.

"Sorry, I guess I am still in screaming mode, having to get something, anything really in Jacob's head requires that."

"I am sorry you had to do that, and thank you, by the way."

"Yes, thank you, to both of you," Blaine added, hugging Tina. "It would probably not have been the best thing to have pictures of me dressed in a

cheerleader skirt and Kurt with his hair slicked back like that circulating school."

"Yes, I agree, I mean, Kurt, seriously, how could you do that to your hair?"

"So this is not about Blaine jumping and dancing around my bedroom in a girl's cheerleading uniform, but about me putting gel in my hair? Gosh 'Cedes, the

movie is called Grease."

"Also…" Blaine continued "…when we told the Warblers we were going as characters from Grease they immediately started teasing me about all the gel I

used to plaster my hair down with in my time at Dalton, and Kurt about having been a cheerleader."

"They are so not going to see this one coming." Kurt said with a proud and slightly devious smile on his face.

"But still Kurt, your poor hair." Mercedes replied.

"Well, it is one night, and Blaine's old stash needs to be used up somehow."


End file.
